


Will You Look At This?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Broken Bone, Healer Anders (Dragon Age), Mage Origin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Jowan tries showing off but only feels like an idiot.
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Will You Look At This?

“Ouch! Jowan, watch what you’re doing!” Evette cradled her hand against her chest, glaring at her friend. “You moron.”

“Sorry, Evette,” Jowan said, giving her an effortless smile and pushing the books away. “Are you all right?”

Jowan had been levitating ten heavy books, bragging about the weight he could support when he made a wrong move. The stack had dropped right out of the air and landed right on Evette’s hand as she reached for her notes. Looking at it now, her glare became even more fierce. 

“Look, it’s purple and starting to swell!”

Jowan winced himself when he saw it. First Enchanter was going to be upset when he learned about this, and at this rate he’ll never get his harrowing. And if Evette went to one of the healers, they’d want to know what happened, and he’d be on kitchen duty— or worse— and miss his date with Lily.

“Put some ice on it and let’s see if Anders will help you,” he offers, putting a hand under her elbow and helping her to her feet. She cast a spell that encased her entire hand in ice, and once again he felt like he’d been left behind in skill. 

Helping her through the halls, he had to grit his teeth against the icy fog seeping through her robes and revealing how upset she really was.  _ Damn, she’s not going to let me forget this soon. _ They found Anders in one of the common rooms, flirting with a pretty Tranquil and getting absolutely nowhere.  _ Why does he even bother? They’re Tranquil, they can’t feel anything. What an idiot. _

He stumbled, nearly taking Evette down with him and succeeding in drawing a few snickers and stares from the other mages and Templars hanging around.  _ Great. _ Anders jumped to his feet, hurrying over with a concerned look.

“Vette, what happened?” he asked, nudging Jowan out of the way and helping her to a chair.

“Some books fell on me,” she said, shooting Jowan a look that made him feel small. “Will you look at this? It really hurts.”

“Take the ice off, Frosty,” he said teasingly, lifting the block of ice that was her hand. “I could melt it, but that might not go well.”

With a wave of her good hand and a whispered word, the ice exploded into little snowflakes, swirling to rest in her palm. Jowan watched, amazed, as she closed her hand and opened it again, the snowflakes completely gone. Her skin wasn’t even damp.

“Oh yeah, this is broken,” Anders muttered. He gently wraps his hands around it, the blue glow of his magic surrounding them.

_ Why can’t I do magic like that? _ Jowan wondered bitterly. He watched as Anders leaned in and whispered something in Evette’s ear, making a quick smile appear for just a second.  _ I’ll never be strong enough to do anything. _

_ Not with my magic. _


End file.
